Sabor a cacao
by esteffbc
Summary: Una nueva cafetería es inaugurada al frente de la oficina de Vegeta Ouji: un multimillonario adicto al trabajo y al orden. Bulma, por su parte, labora duramente para pagar los medicamentos de su famélico padre… el desastre que se avecina tiene sabor a cacao.
1. Capítulo I: A la orden

_**Sabor a cacao**_

 **Sinopsis**

Una nueva cafetería es inaugurada al frente de la oficina de Vegeta Ouji: un multimillonario adicto al trabajo y al orden. Bulma, por su parte, labora duramente para pagar los medicamentos de su famélico padre… el desastre que se avecina tiene sabor a cacao.

 **Capítulo I: A la orden**

Una peli azul comienza a levantarse despacio de la cama al notar los rayos de sol impactar en su rostro. Bosteza y restriega sus ojos del color del mar, mirando el despertador a su lado. 6 am. Un dolor de cabeza insoportable hace eco en su cráneo, recordándole que la noche anterior había tomado de más.

Frustrada decide arreglarse. Aún era muy temprano para ir a trabajar, pero aprovecharía el tiempo de sobra y visitaría a su padre en el hospital. Algo en ella se encogió de sólo pensar en las facturas que pronto debía pagar; sus tres empleos apenas y alcanzaban a rellenar la inmensa cuota mensual.

Su celular vibra y lo revisa de inmediato: es Milk. Un leve sonrojo aparece al revisar las fotos que le había mandado su mejor amiga. Un extraño sujeto la besa en diferentes poses y enfoques como si se conocieran de toda la vida. La última provoca un poco de asco, es ella vomitando en el baño de la discoteca. Por supuesto, ni siquiera es consciente de cómo carajos llegó a casa.

 _Borra eso, Milk._ Le textea, con temor de que las imágenes se divulguen y la gran Bulma Brief quede en la historia como una borrachina más del montón. Su amiga le manda emojis de carita risueña, divertidísima con la situación.

 _Ni loca. Por cierto, le di tu número, espero que no te moleste._ Voltea sus ojos con fastidio. Genial, lo que le faltaba. Para sus adentros, Bulma prometió no beber nunca más en su vida. Le manda a Milk un dedo del medio y cierra la conversación, al ver que no tenía más mensajes. Pero antes de que arroje el celular a la cama, este vibra de nuevo.

 _Hola. Soy Yamcha, el de la discoteca. ¿Cómo estás? Perdón por escribirte tan temprano. No pude dormir toda la noche pensando en ti._ Arqueó una ceja con ironía. Lo más probable es que acabara de llegar a casa. Estuvo tentada de ignorarlo y bloquearlo, pero decidió darle una oportunidad. Desde su ruptura con Zarbon no tenía una relación seria, más de dos años de aquello.

Le escribió cualquier cosa y salió de su casa, rumbo al hospital. Esperaba que su padre se encontrara mejor el día de hoy.

Sus pasos resuenan ante el silencio del pasillo. Camina como si fuera el amo y señor del planeta: mirada soberbia, zancadas largas y rápidas, dejando a su pobre secretaria correr detrás de él.

—Buen día, señor Ouji. — se escucha de la boca de cada uno de los empleados. Los ignora hasta entrar en el ascensor que lo llevaría a su oficina en lo más alto del edificio, cerrando las puertas del elevador en cuanto vio a su secretaria intentar poner un pie en el transporte.

 _Estúpida mujer irritante. Debería despedirla_ , piensa. Los constante gritos de la escuincla taladraban sus oídos sensibles. Un poco más calmado, espera a que el número ochenta se haga presente. Tararea una canción de rock, saboreando el próximo concierto al que iría en compañía de Kakarotto y su combo. Se escabulliría de ellos sin que se dieran cuenta y disfrutaría a plenitud a las bandas. Un sonido lo saca de su trance, las puertas del elevador se abren y sale de esta encontrándose con su amplia y ordenada oficina. Arruga su ceño al ver al imbécil de Kakarotto en su magnífica silla de cuero.

—¡Quita tu trasero de ahí, insecto! —menciona iracundo. ¿Quién había dejado pasar al estúpido mayor a su inmaculada oficina? Definitivamente despediría a esa idiota.

—Buenos días a ti también, Vegeta. Pasaba a dejarte tu entrada. —se para sin ganas de tentar su suerte y morir, entregándole el papel al más enano. El orgulloso jefe se sienta en su trono, notando que el asiento estaba un poco caliente. Gruñe por lo bajo, maldiciendo la impertinencia del distraído.

—Lárgate, Kakarotto. —enciende su portátil y empieza a recordar todas las cosas que debía hacer hoy. Alza su vista esperando no encontrarse con el fornido hombre, pero por desgracia aún permanece ahí. — ¿Qué mierda quieres?

—Nappa se accidentó en la moto y no irá al concierto, está hospitalizado hasta nuevo aviso. —dice con angustia. Vegeta alza una ceja, cómo si le importara lo que le pase al odioso de Nappa. Goku continúa, sacando otra boleta del bolsillo. —Hay una entrada de sobra. Toma, puedes venderla o invitar a alguien. ¿Todavía sales con 18?

 _No_. Pero eso era algo que no le incumbía a Kakarotto. Le arrebató la boleta y comenzó a redactar un informe que entregaría hoy mismo a los accionistas de la empresa. El carraspeo de Goku impacientó al gruñón de su amigo, que lo miraba con su común expresión asesina.

—¿Ahora qué?

—Abrirán una cafetería al frente. ¿Vamos en el almuerzo? —su respuesta sería negativa, pero conocía a la sabandija de su amigo y no se iría sin conseguir lo que quiere. Emana un suspiro, y lamentándose por lo que diría, frota su sien en un intento de relajarse.

—No me molestes hasta el almuerzo. —murmura. Contento con el resultado, Goku se retira dando salticos de alegría. Era el único capaz de domar a la _fiera Ouji_.

Al saberse solo, se afloja la corbata y gira en su silla para analizar la nueva cafetería de la que hablaba Kakarotto. _Común y corriente._

Sus pensamientos ahora se dirigen a la boleta en su escritorio. ¿Qué haría con ella? El imbécil ése no dejaba de encartarlo con estupideces.

Bulma salía del hospital con lágrimas en los ojos. No aguantó ver a su padre tan magullado, conectado a un montón de cables e incapaz de mover un solo dedo. Maldijo al estúpido accidente automovilístico, al idiota que conducía borracho y a si misma por no tener más cuidado en las peligrosas curvas de la carretera.

Aquello era una completa mierda. Su madre muerta, su padre en estado vegetal, la cartera vacía y sin novio. Pateó una piedra tratando de desahogarse, pero no sirvió de mucho. Se sentó en las escaleras de la entrada a llorar desconsolada sin importarle que todo mundo la viera con lástima. Paró de pronto de sollozar cuando alguien le acarició la cabeza y se giró confundida: era un fornido calvo en silla de ruedas.

—¿Qué te pasa, preciosa? ¿Te duele algo?

Su ceño se frunció, enojada con el sujeto. _Maldito metiche._

—¡Y a ti qué diablos te importa, alcornoque! —de un manotazo apartó la ayuda del desconocido y caminando enardecida se subió a su moto. El sujeto observaba consternado el berrinche de la jovencita, comparándola con alguien que conocía demasiado bien al verla alejarse rápido del hospital.

 _Sería perfecta para Vegeta._ Carcajeó por sus pensamientos; los dos tenían el mismo y endemoniado genio.

Bulma conducía como loca. No sabía porqué diablos estaba tan furiosa. Lo que sí reconocía, es que necesitaba un escape de su realidad. Anhelaba que le fuera bien en su nuevo empleo en la cafetería del centro. Suspirando, se le vino a la mente las fotos que su amiga le había mandado; sonrió de medio lado al encontrar una solución temporal a sus problemas y aceleró un poco al darse cuenta de que llegaba tarde al trabajo.

 _Nada que una dosis de sexo no solucione_.

En menos de diez minutos llegó al local y entró, encontrándose con que empezaban a cambiarse para abrir dentro de poco. Guardó sus pertenencias en un casillero y se desvistió con rapidez. Al colocarse el uniforme no pudo reprimir una mueca de hastío que mostraba su inconformidad.

Parecía ropa de prostíbulo.

Resignada se lo puso y se relajó al ver que no le quedaba tan mal; después de todo, era la gran Bulma Brief. A ella nada le quedaba mal.

Abrieron la cafetería y de inmediato comenzó a ingresar la gente. Entre pedidos, miradas lascivas, propinas mediocres y descuidos cómicos de sus compañeras, la mañana se fue volando. Daba gracias a su experiencia como mesera, pues las novatas habían sufrido todos los horrores de primíparo. Una incluso se tropezó, regándole la comida encima a la jefa de turno. Se permitió reír un poco ante el recuerdo de la cara impactada de la involucrada. Y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, había terminado su horario de trabajo.

Tenía una hora para llegar a su otro trabajo en una tienda de ropa en el centro comercial más grande la ciudad. Estaba hambrienta, pero contaba con muy pocos pesos. Ya con su ropa normal, se sentó en una de las mesas de la cafetería y le pidió a su compañera un tinto con pastel de queso para apaciguar el hambre. Revisó su celular, y al ver un mensaje de Yamcha, su diablillo interior empezó a bailar la danza de la alegría.

 _¿Nos podríamos ver hoy? Tengo la noche libre._ Se relamió los labios. Si no fuera porque lo necesitaba, hubiera bloqueado al imbécil hace rato por aprovechado… pero ansiaba descargar todo el estrés que sentía desde el accidente y Yamcha era la excusa perfecta para ello.

 _Claro. Nos vemos en Namek a las 7._ Cerró la conversación y apagó el celular, ya con el humor renovado. Agradeció a Videl por traerle su orden y empezó a degustar las delicias que servían en la cafetería; sin duda, todo era exquisito. Unos cuchicheos distraen su atención de la rica comida y sus ojos se clavan en la entrada, donde dos imponentes sujetos entran sin saludar a la señorita que los recibe. Había uno en especial que quemaba su vientre de pasión con sólo verlo. Sacudió su cabeza, de seguro eran maricas. Siguió masticando el pastel de queso con tranquilidad, hasta que un grito la sacó de sus pensamientos.

—¡Mira lo que hiciste, estúpida! —el enano le recrimina a una de las meseras, señalando su blusa manchada. Bulma negó apenada, era la tercera vez que le regaban el café encima a los clientes. Mañana les daría algunos consejos para que no la pasaran tan mal. Se levantó de su asiento para pagar lo que debía, a sabiendas que no pasaría a mayores y que con una simple disculpa bastaría para calmar el ego del comensal.

—L-lo siento mucho, señor. Enseguida le traeré otro café. —murmura apenada la mesera. La chica intenta irse, pero un empujón la manda directo al suelo. La escena es el foco de atención de todos los presentes, incluso Bulma, quien ya se iba del lugar. La peli azul rechina sus dientes, ¿quién putas se creía ese enano para tratar tan mal a la gente?

—Si las disculpas bastaran, no existirían los policías. —masculló enojado. El sujeto a su lado sólo podía rogar que Vegeta dejara las cosas así. La mujer que los atendía empezó a sollozar debido a la vergüenza, siendo incapaz de levantarse del duelo. La jefa, Uranai, se dirigió hacia el lugar de la batalla campal dispuesta a remendar las cosas.

Pero antes de lograr su cometido, una fuerte cachetada resonó en toda la cafetería. Clientes y empleadas miraban expectantes a Bulma, que seguía con la mano erguida después del golpe que le proporcionó al engreído que se atrevió a empujar a una de sus compañeras. La peli azul pudo escuchar su respiración irregular, producto de la furia que le produjo esa escena tan machista e injusta.

—¡Púdrete, maldito enano!

Kakarotto intentó reprimir la sonora carcajada atrancada en su garganta. Pero al ver el semblante asombrado del flameado, la escandalosa risa salió por sí sola.

El orgulloso Vegeta Ouji acaba de ser humillado por una mujer.


	2. Capítulo 2: Planes de venganza

_**Sabor a cacao**_

Del odio al amor hay un solo paso.

* * *

 **Capítulo II: Planes de venganza**

 _ **Bulma**_

—¡Que hiciste qué, Bulma! —la cara de Milk me hace reír más todavía. Nos sentamos en un sillón de la tienda esperando que algún cliente entre. Después de mi escenita en la cafetería del centro, todo me parecía sumamente chistoso. —Pero sígueme contando, joder. ¿Y el muchacho no te dijo nada?

Otra carcajada sale de mi garganta al recordar la expresión del enano cuando le planté la cachetada.

—Gritó: _¡Cómo te atreves, vulgar!_ —intento plagiar esa voz sensual, ronca y grave que me hizo temblar por un segundo, pero la imitación sólo lo hace sonar más cómico. Milk abre los ojos como platos, llevándose una mano a la boca. —, y también insultó al pobre idiota que lo acompañaba. Babakotto, si la memoria no me falla. Lo tachó hasta de insecto y sabandija, de milagro no le dijo parásito.

—¿Babakotto? Pero qué nombre tan feo. —Milk arruga el entrecejo y yo le doy toda la razón. —¿Y el otro cómo se llamaba? ¿Eran lindos? ¿No te van a despedir? ¿Yamcha sí te escribió?

El sonido de la puerta abrirse me obliga a pararme, pero antes de ir a atender a la persona, Milk me agarra de los hombros y mira expectante. Resoplo, a veces se comportaba como toda una _vieja_ _chismosa_.

—Pedeta, creo. Sexy es la palabra para describirlos. No sé y… no te incumbe. —finalizo con una sonrisa de triunfo. La escucho rechistar desde la caja registradora y camino contenta hasta el cliente. Una hermosísima rubia de ojos azules revisa con atención la sección de lencería. —Buen día, mi nombre es Bulma. ¿En qué la puedo ayudar?

No me saluda, ni siquiera me dirige una mirada. Parada como estatua, espero que la muy estúpida se atreva a decirme pío. Me distraigo con un guitarrista afuera del local y empiezo a mover mi pie al compás del ritmo que marca. Sin embargo, la rubia gira para encararme y se cruza de brazos. _Qué curioso, me recuerda a alguien, pero no sé a quién._

—¿Te demoras un siglo en venir a atenderme y encima de eso te distraes con cualquier estupidez? Qué empleada tan ineficiente. —joder, aquí vamos otra vez. Dejo mi pie quietico y pongo mi mejor cara de inexpresión en lo que la rubia termina su discurso de raza superior. Suspiro y pienso en mi padre, hasta la humillación más grande valía la pena si él despierta y vuelve a caminar a mi lado, como cuando era una pequeña. —¡Así que discúlpate, tonta!

 _Wow,_ _tonta._ Qué ingenio, me sentí realmente ofendida.

—Siento muchísimo mi ineptitud el día de hoy, señorita. No volverá a pasar. —las palabras salen como vómito, pero eso parece contentar a la maldita urraca frente a mí. Contengo un gruñido, el cliente tenía pinta de ser importante y no puedo permitirme perder este empleo. Pasado un tiempo muy largo, la ricachona al darse cuenta de que ya no puedo sostener más ropa en mi hombro se dirige al vestuario. La sigo y entrego en el orden que me pide cada una de las prendas. Cuando se encierra en el compartimiento, empiezo a fingir darle patadas a la puerta y hago morisquetas infantiles para descargar mi rabia.

 **Déjala encerrada, Bulma. No creo que nadie la extrañe.** Oh, pero si es mi diablillo interior. Sonrío con malicia; siempre tiene las mejores ideas.

 _¡Estás loca, no lo hagas! Te despedirán de inmediato, y no podrás pagar las facturas del hospital._ Un bufido sale de mi boca, qué exasperación. El angelito estaba en lo cierto. Las voces en mi cabeza discuten, dándome un dolor de cabeza mucho más grande que el ego del enano.

—¡Lárguense, malditas! Me producen jaqueca. —me quejo en voz alta.

—¿Con quién hablas, Bulma? —pregunta Milk desde el mostrador. No dudo en contestar con tranquilidad.

—Con mis demonios interiores.

Observo su expresión perturbada y río un poco. Un golpe resuena en la madera de la puerta del vestidor.

—Cállense, idiotas.

 _Agh, genial._

* * *

 _ **Vegeta**_

—Señor, en serio lamentamos la actitud de la señorita Bulma y el incidente de su camisa. ¿Cierto que sí, Ranfan? —la anciana pellizca a la molesta tipa que me regó el café encima. Maldición, me había costado más de diez mil dólares y viene esta estúpida y la estropea. La escucho tragar saliva y asentir débilmente. La otra impertinente se largó al revisar su reloj barato, susurrando que llegaría tarde de nuevo, por lo que no tuve oportunidad de insultarla apropiadamente.

—S-sí, lo sentimos. —hace una reverencia y salgo del maldito local con el ceño fruncido más de lo habitual. Esto no se quedaría así, por ningún motivo. La tal Ranfan no me interesaba en absoluto, pero la azulita…ella sufriría en carne propia todas las desgracias del infierno. Mi sonrisa malévola asusta a la sabandija de Kakarotto que me esperaba recargado en un poste de luz.

—Tienes cara de querer matar a alguien.

—Y de la forma más lenta y dolorosa.

No olvido que fue idea del insecto venir a este cuchitril y por eso, golpeo su brazo con fuerza. Veo con satisfacción como se retuerce y queja por la brusquedad. Caminamos en dirección al edificio.

—Auch, Vegeta. ¡Eso dolió! —ignoro sus inútiles reproches; mi mente piensa en qué hacer para convertir la vida de la pendeja en un martirio. Al menos tengo conocimiento de que trabaja en esa insulsa cafetería, no habría problemas con encontrarla y hacerla pagar por sus actos. La cuestión era el cómo.

—Hmph. Maldita mujer. —murmuro bajo.

—¿Dijiste algo, Vegeta?

—Nada que te importe, insolente.

—Está bien, tranquilo. Yo sólo preguntaba.

—Vete al demonio.

Kakarotto resopla. Qué le den, si no me soporta bien se puede largar. Entramos al edificio y decido sacarme, por hoy, a esa idiota de la cabeza. Tal vez cargándome de trabajo pararé de pensar en la humillación que sentí por culpa de _esa_. Ya en el ascensor, el celular de Kakarotto suena y él contesta de inmediato, poniendo la conversación en altavoz.

—Hey, Nappa. ¿Cómo va la pierna? ¿Te atiende una enfermera sexy? —la irritable risa del calvo parece alegrar al estúpido a mi lado.

—Joder, sí. La maldita está rebuena. Lástima que tiene novio y es el gerente del hospital. —no reprimo mi mueca de asco. El calvo se expresa de la forma más grotesca y neandertal que conozco. —Por cierto, hoy vi a una peli azul llorando en la entrada. La intenté consolar, pero me insultó y se fue en una moto maravillosa. No pude evitar compararla con Vegeta. Se me puso duro, debe ser una fiera en la cama.

Pongo atención a la charla. Podría ser cualquier persona, pero no perdía nada con preguntar. Si sabía de su debilidad, el proceso sería mucho más fácil.

—¿Cómo era? —cuestiono.

—Oh, hola Vegeta. No pensé que estuvieras con Kakarotto. —gruño sin mucha paciencia, harto de tanto saludito. El calvo parece darse cuenta de ello. —Pues la moto era algo de locos, de la misma marca que la tuya. Un poco más baja, sí, pero….

—¡La moto no, imbécil! La azulita… —menciono. Nappa exclama con asombro y Kakarotto me mira curioso. Un silbido se escucha del otro lado del teléfono.

—Una belleza. Pelo largo, ojos azules, cuerpo exquisito. Tenía un short negro que resaltaba sus blancas piernas y una camisa que decía Brief. ¿Por qué preguntas? —eureka. Una definición exacta; esa sin duda era _mi mártir_.

—Y a ti qué te importa, insecto.

Los dos idiotas siguen hablando pura mierda. Tendría que hacer una visita al hospital donde estaba postrado el calvo. Ahora que lo pienso, ¿Brief significará algo o simplemente será simple diseño? Eso es algo que también averiguaría. Sonrío de medio lado, la venganza contra esa suripanta iba viento en popa. Entro a mi oficina con Kakarotto pisándome los talones, y apenas me posiciono en mi cómodo asiento observo el montón de mensajes en mi celular. Lo reviso para darme cuenta de que no es nada importante. Otro mensaje llega… era de 18.

 _Mira, cariñito. Lo que compré para ti._ Era una imagen: 18 sostiene con la mano una lencería de encaje negro y dorado frente a un espejo. Gruño con molestia, no ha entendido que terminamos. Sin embargo, algo capta mi atención. Le hago zoom a la imagen y agradezco al karma: era la azulita vestida de asesora, al lado del mostrador. Pongo mi mejor cara de maníaco, contento con la situación y le respondo el mensaje a la irritante de 18 para poder sacarle más información de mi presa.

—¿Estás bien, Vegeta? —pregunta Kakarotto al ver mi cara de demonio.

Bien era poco. _Estaba excelente._

* * *

Recojo mis cosas con cansancio. Faltaba poco para las 7 y mi reunión con Yamcha, pero no tenía demasiados ánimos de ir. Sólo quiero llegar a mi cama y dormir sin pensar en nada más. Aunque tampoco quería dejar plantado al pobre chico, capaz y se enoja, y mi boleto para escapar de la realidad se esfumaría. Sacudo mi cabeza en un intento de despejar las dudas que tengo.

Milk me observa, preocupada. Siempre me ha dicho que deje de esforzarme tanto, que algún día mi cuerpo llegaría al límite y serían dos los Brief postrados en una cama de hospital. Pero yo era Bulma, la gran Bulma… y nadie ni nada me frenará. Bueno, tal vez sólo las ganas de dormir.

—Te aconsejo que vayas y te diviertas. Parecía que se llevaban muy bien en la discoteca. —dice con dulzura. No tengo idea, no me acuerdo de absolutamente nada. Pero si Milk lo afirma, debe ser por algo. Asiento sin estar muy segura todavía.

—Solamente estoy cansada. Esa maldita rubia me tuvo de mula toda la tarde, ¿y para qué? ¡Sólo compró un estúpido juego de lencería de encaje! —pateo una pared con frustración. Me arrepiento de inmediato, pues me empieza a doler el pie. Ahogo un suspiro.

—Lo sé, te entiendo, pero tienes que ir. Y apúrate, ya son las siete en punto. —Milk me empuja fuera del local y yo me despido de ella con una sonrisa. Más tarde le escribiré para contarle cómo me fue. Menos mal le dije que nos viéramos en el centro comercial, mis pies no aguantarían más esfuerzo. Camino con tranquilidad y apenas giro en la esquina, lo veo sentado en una banca marrón. Era guapo, no tanto como el enano de la cafetería, pero sí tenía lo suyo.

 _Deja de pensar en él, Bulma. Maldición._

Nuestros ojos hacen contacto visual y se levanta enérgico, saludándome con la mano. Una vez llego hacia él, nos abrazamos. Una parte mí está insatisfecha, el sujeto era un idiota a simple vista. Joder, no debí perder la conciencia ayer. Yamcha analiza mi cuerpo completo, y mentalmente anoto los puntos que lleva hasta ahora. _Menos uno, Yam._

—Estás preciosa. Ven, vamos, conozco un restaurante de comida italiana que te encantará. —comenta. ¿Comida italiana? Qué falta de originalidad, _menos dos_. Lo detengo, sacando una pequeña tarjeta con el número 201 en ella.

—Yo ya tenía otros planes, pero el tuyo también suena tentador. —mis dedos sostienen con descaro la llave de la habitación del motel. El estúpido ensancha su sonrisa, aunque me doy cuenta por sus ojos que está asombrado. —¿Cuál prefieres?

No lo piensa mucho y me arrebata la tarjeta, abrazándome con más confianza. Lucho con todas mis fuerzas por no empujarlo y mandarlo a la mierda por ser tan mezquino, _menos tres._ Ojalá fuera un buen mozo, porque semejante mierda no la aguantaría otra vez a menos de que tuviera agilidad en la cama. Le resto otro punto, sólo porque sí.

…

Siento ganas de golpear hasta el cansancio al cretino de Yamcha, sus ronquidos no me dejan dormir. Aparto su mano de mi cara y salgo de la colcha maldiciendo a Milk por presentarme a este hijo de puta que no sirve para nada. Recuerdo una vez más lo _desastroso_ del encuentro y empiezo a vestirme para largarme pronto de allí. Lo bloquearé, justo como debí hacer en un principio. Por último, me quito los aretes y peino con la mano mi sedoso cabello azul, y sin pensarlo dos segundos salgo de la maldita habitación con una irritación voraz. Volteo para mirar al moreno precoz y una ira incontrolable emerge de mí. Saco mi labial y regreso a la habitación, manchando el espejo del cuarto.

 _Menos infinito, vaca muerta._

Miro la obra maestra y contenta, camino ahora sí para irme a mi casita. Rememoro los acontecimientos de hoy y una sonrisa imperceptible sale de mis labios, ése tal Pedeta no tenía pinta de ser malo en la cama. Me regaño por ser tan promiscua y morbosa y acomodo mi querida moto, desesperada por dormir. El trabajo me esperaba a primera hora del día.

Me pongo el casco, pero un ruido me distrae: es una pareja discutiendo. Un peculiar cabello en forma de flama me alerta, y cuando puedo verlos más de cerca, no reprimo una exclamación de sorpresa. ¡Era Pedeta y la mujer rubia que fue hoy a la tienda! Por un momento siento envidia de la arrogante rubia al ver de lejos esos músculos preciosos y ese trasero bien formado del enano. Limpio la baba que brota de mi boca sintiéndome estúpida y prendo la moto sin cuidado, haciendo que esta forme un chillido horrible.

Los malditos se detienen a mirar la causa del estruendo y ambos abren sus ojos, impresionados por verme ahí. Rechisto molesta y arranco rápido en dirección a mi casa. A pesar de no verlo, estoy segura de que el enano tiene ahora mismo una sonrisa de medio lado elevando sus comisuras.

—Puto Yamcha. —susurro al viento.

 _Tenía mucho que contarle a Milk._

 **Continuará...**


	3. Capítulo 3: Presencia

**Sabor a cacao**

 _Nunca digas nunca_

* * *

 **Capítulo III: Presencia**

Le doy leves puñetazos al colchón, frustrada por no haber podido pegar el ojo en toda la madrugada. Me pregunto qué diablos hice en mi vida pasada para tener una suerte tan nefasta. Cambio de posición por duodécima vez desde que llegué a casa, mirando fijamente al techo y con un millón de pensamientos revoleteándome en la cabeza.

Aunque, siendo sincera, lo único en mi mente es el maldito idiota de la cafetería.

No retengo el grito de exasperación. Y casi como en una sinfonía, el horripilante sonido de la alarma se une al cosmos, conspirando en mi contra.

Por un momento, la versión homicida de Bulma Brief sale a la luz y arrojo el estúpido reloj sin rumbo específico. Escucho el _crash_ de la ventana y luego el pitido de un carro. Trago en seco y cierro los ojos, prometiéndole a algún Dios inexistente venerarlo por el resto de mi vida si me saca de semejante embrollo.

—¡Brief! ¡Volviste a quebrarme el parabrisas! —el enojo en la voz de la señora Adams hace que suelte un bufido. Me asomo por la ventana con arrepentimiento; el porte elegante de la cincuentona y sus ojos incriminadores me intimidan.

—L-lo siento…

La muy zorra me saca el dedo medio y se voltea, sin dignarse a aceptar mis disculpas. Mi vena palpita y dejo salir un gruñido. Empiezo a vestirme para mi primer trabajo del día, imaginándome el tremendo regaño que me darán apenas ponga un pie en el establecimiento. Sólo espero que no me despidan.

 _¡Maldición!_ Todo era culpa de ese enano.

.

.

.

—¡Achu! —estornudo con violencia, despertándome de sopetón.

 _¿Dónde carajos estoy?_

—Vegeta, querido. Por fin despiertas —siento unos brazos acariciarme el abdomen. Los recuerdos de la noche anterior vuelven a mí y me permito reír irónicamente en mi subconsciente, de alguna manera se sentía como si me hubiera prostituido. Quito sin mucha delicadeza a la enérgica urraca y me apresuro a recoger toda mi ropa —. ¿No quieres repetir?

—No.

Ante mi pronto declaración, enmudece. Me visto a la velocidad de la luz y salgo de la habitación sin mirarla, suficiente tenía con pasar una noche con esa estúpida. Observo el vacío, recordando esa estupefacción en sus ojos azules cuando me vio con 18. Sonrío de medio lado, nunca pensé encontrármela en un lugar así.

Sin saber el porqué, mis puños se ponen rígidos. Era obvio que acababa de follar con algún insecto, pero eso debía tenerme sin cuidado. Gruño molesto conmigo mismo al intentar visualizar el cuerpo de la mujer. Esos pechos, esas caderas…

Un dolor en mi parte baja me alerta. Parpadeo incrédulo, avergonzado por tener una erección pensando en la vulgar y agresiva azulita. Azoto la puerta del carro con fuerza y enciendo el motor, dispuesto a darme una ducha de agua helada en cuanto llegue al apartamento.

 _¡Maldición!_ Todo era culpa de esa vulgar.

.

.

.

—¡Achu!

—¡Bulma! ¿Si me estás poniendo atención? —sorbo mi nariz y asiento débilmente, mintiéndole de forma descarada a Uranai. Tenía la cabeza en cualquier lugar, menos en la cafetería o en la reprimenda de la dueña—. Por si no lo sabías, el cliente de ayer era demasiado importante; un magnate. No lo puedo creer… el dueño de la corporación Ouji viene a mi local, ¡y ustedes lo arruinan!

No disimulo la sorpresa y abro los ojos como platos.

Mi lado suicida me hace soltar una carcajada, más por irónico que por divertido. Uranai me dirige su mirada más letal, pero yo sólo tengo mente para el semblante consternado del bastardo de ayer. Sigo riéndome al sopesar todos los hechos.

 _Le pegué una bofetada a uno de los sujetos más ricos del país._

¡Joder! El enanito superó mis expectativas.

Escucho los sollozos de Ranfan y carraspeo, incómoda con la situación; la vieja también parece a punto de llorar. Las demás camareras no están de mejor ánimo que Uranai y varias amenazan con quebrarse dentro de poco. En conclusión, el lugar es un completo caos. Y yo tengo que hacer algo, _rápido._

El reloj marca la hora; faltan dos minutos para abrir el establecimiento. Amarro mi delantal y me paro en una de las mesas, llamando la atención de las féminas. Elimino la vergüenza de mi ser, preparándome sicológicamente para la estupidez que voy a protagonizar.

—¡Ya sé que ayer no fue el mejor día para ninguna! Es más, fue pésimo, una puta mierda —asienten sin el menor titubeo, incluso la vieja—, ¡pero el hoy es algo distinto! No podemos repetir el mismo error, no más. Hay clientes esperando por un buen servicio y se los daremos; nadie le regará el café a nadie, no tomarán la orden incorrecta o se olvidarán del pedido. ¡Hoy nadaremos en propinas!

Gritos de guerra y júbilo se escucharon de aquí a mi apartamento. Sonrío con felicidad, orgullosa de poder alimentar sus espíritus con éxito. Con algo de nervios espero que todo salga bien, son algo torpes y despistadas. Aunque buenas muchachas, al fin y al cabo.

No puedo evitar pensar qué diría mi padre si me viera con tal actitud de liderazgo.

Respiro hondo y limpio de inmediato la escueta lágrima que cae de mi mejilla. Videl abre la puerta y ante la aparición del primer cliente, esfumo cualquier cavilación y pongo mi mejor expresión de cordialidad. La imagen del estúpido enano retumba en mi mente y rechino los dientes con furia.

La gran Bulma Brief nunca será derrotada por un maldito riquillo.

.

.

.

Como si fuera una broma de mal gusto, el siguiente golpe de gracia permanece inmutable y apilado de a cincuenta en el ancho de la mesa de mi oficina. ¿No había sido suficiente por hoy? En mi puta vida vi esa cantidad de papeleo.

Gruño sin control como si fuera una bestia enjaulada, seguro de estar asustando a mi secretaria que se ocultaba unos pasos atrás. Tentado a lanzar esos malditos papeles a donde sea que yo no los viera, alzo la mano con una sola intención.

—¡Deténgase por favor, señor Ouji! ¡Esos papeles son para la nueva empresa vasalla! —el griterío de la inútil mujer me frena. Detengo la mano a unos centímetros de la infinita pila de hojas y me maldigo por siquiera pensar en cometer esa estupidez.

Deslizo algunos centímetros la horripilante montaña de hojas tamaño oficio, cuyo grosor me impedía ver las gafas de culo de botella y el peinado despeinado de mi secretaria. Lo único que me retiene de despedirla es, en definitiva, su derroche de neuronas y profesionalismo; jamás gocé de la misma secretaria por más de dos meses, hasta que llegó la fea e insulsa de Gine.

— ¿Otra empresa vasalla? El emprendimiento en este país se cae de culo —gruño con cierta incredulidad, acomodando mi real trasero en mi silla de cuero favorita.

—Eso por un lado. Por el otro, señor Ouji, está el hecho de que su imperio es un depredador por excelencia —comenta sin dejar de anotar cosas en su estúpida libreta de mierda.

—Hmph. Tonterías. Sólo son un montón de bastardos que no saben cómo administrar una cándida tienda —resto importancia, empezando a leer y firmar documentos—. ¿Qué hay en mi agenda hoy, Gine?

—Hoy no tenemos particularmente nada, señor Ouji, pero mañana hay una reunión de accionistas para el recuento general del semestre —retengo un bufido. Qué fastidio tener que aguantarme, de nuevo, el carácter de mierda de los Ouji y los Son juntos—. Le recuerdo que se acerca el matrimonio del señor Raditz, así que es probable que en la próxima visita laboral se finiquite su papel como caballero de honor en la boda.

 _Genial._ Otro grano en el culo.

— ¿Alguna desgracia más que anunciar? —pregunto con amargura. Gine ríe de forma leve, aunque parece un animal gimoteando de dolor.

—No, señor. Ah, por último, nos acabó de llegar de la tintorería la camisa blanca que usó ayer. ¿Se la entrego? ¿Le digo al mensajero que la deposite en su apartamento?

Le dirijo una mirada mordaz, alebrestado por recordarme el comiquísimo episodio de hace veinticuatro horas. La escucho tragar en seco, segura de haber cometido un gravísimo error al pronunciar esas infames palabras.

—Quema esa basura. No quiero ningún rastro de esa puta camisa en este universo —murmuro colérico. Nerviosa, sale de la oficina caminando lo más rápido posible, por lo que me encuentro solo en cuestión de segundos.

Giro noventa grados mi silla hasta tener en frente el ventanal de la habitación. La vista de la ciudad es, sin duda, majestuosa; me ayuda a pensar en mi convicción de quebrantar a la azulita. Tener a una ciudad entera en mis manos es… reconfortante, mucho más si eres un competidor maniático de la victoria.

Aunque, primero que todo, tengo que terminar de firmar esta endemoniada cantidad de papeles. Pero la venganza llegará, tarde que temprano; de improvisto, y en proporciones descomunales.

El gran Vegeta Ouji nunca será derrotado por una insulsa mesera.

.

.

.

Es viernes. No un viernes cualquiera, no. Es un viernes donde varios lados de Bulma Brief han salido a la luz; el homicida, el suicida, y, por último y no menos importante, el de líder. Mientras me quito el diminuto delantal con el logo de la cafetería, me permito apreciar con una sonrisa de orgullo la agilidad con la que se colocan y retiran platos y cubiertos. Ahora mismo, me embarga un sentimiento análogo al de una madre que ve a su hijo caminar por primera vez.

—Eres mi nuevo mesías, Bulma. Te lo juro. Crearé una religión en tu nombre —oigo una frase sarcástica de Uranai a mis espaldas. Agarro mi bolso y mi casco, aún con esa sonrisa que me acompañó toda la mañana.

—Tampoco tienes que exagerar, sólo motivé a un par de novatas y primíparas meseras —menciono. Uranai sonríe, marcándosele con notoriedad sus arrugas y manchas debido a la edad.

La anciana suspira, recargándose en la pared paralela a los casilleros.

— ¿Sabes? Ayer llegué a pensar que esta cafetería sería un fracaso total. Bueno, por lo menos no hubo ninguna queja en cuanto a la comida —comienza, llena de nostalgia en sus orbes—. Y a pesar de un día tan funesto, me emocioné cuando vi entrar al señor Ouji y al señor Son. Creí que sería mi salvación. Pero, nuevamente, se perdió esa oportunidad de la peor forma posible.

— ¿A qué viene todo esto, Uranai? —cuestiono, algo apresurada en llegar a mi segundo trabajo.

—Déjame continuar —expresa solemne—… como te decía, fue un fiasco. Pero te lo agradezco. Te agradezco tu valentía, te agradezco que hayas defendido a esa pobre muchacha que simplemente cometió un error. Te agradezco que hayas animado a quienes tenían las esperanzas por el suelo, incluyéndome. Te agradezco que te tomes el tiempo de enseñarles las cosas más básicas a las nuevas. Te agradezco tu alegría, tus energías y tu voluntad. Muchísimas gracias Bulma, no sé qué hubiera hecho sin ti.

El abrazo me coge desprevenida. Con los ojos abiertos, y algunas lágrimas bajando por el largo de mis mejillas, aprieto con fuerza el escuálido cuerpo de mi jefa. Como si fuera mi difunta madre la que me abraza con fervor. Como si nunca hubiera dejado el mundo terrenal, y jamás se hubiera convertido en un mísero angelito que me vigila desde las nubes.

—Gracias a usted, Uranai. No desaprovecharé este segundo intento —murmuro, acariciando el corto y rosado pelo de la anciana.

Nos separamos tras unos instantes. Puedo percibir que la veterana también tiene rastros de lágrimas en su rostro, los ojos hinchados y la nariz goteando. Ella me da golpecitos en la espalda, diciéndome con tan poco el hasta luego.

—Ve. No querrás llegar tarde a tu otro trabajo —comenta. Asiento, y me despido con la mano.

—Nos vemos, Uranai.

—Nos vemos, Bulma.

Después de felicitar a las chicas por el excelente trabajo, me dirijo hacia mi moto y prendo motores. Antes de arrancar, visualizo el inmenso edificio cuyo dueño tiene tatuado el nombre de imbécil con letras mayúsculas y en negrita, fuente Arial 72. Ofrezco mis condolencias por los pobres empleados que se tienen que aguantar el maldito temperamento del enano enardecido por un breve momento, y luego emprendo camino al centro comercial.

Una pícara Milk me recibe con una expresión cargada de complicidad, culminando de organizar las prendas íntimas por color y talla. Descargo mi bolso y el casco, no sin sacar antes un almuerzo rebuscado que contiene la módica suma de un ramen instantáneo.

Mastico y mastico ante la inquisición de la morena. Inquisición que, por cierto, siempre me ha dificultado realizar cualquier acción desde que estábamos en el jardín de infantes.

— ¿Y entonces? —indaga, después de una pausa interminable.

— ¿Entonces qué? —respondo a la defensiva, sin dejar de comer. Milk se cruza de brazos, un poco enfadada.

— ¿Cómo te fue con Yamcha? —reitera con obviedad.

 _Mierda, ahí está la pregunta que no quería responder._

— ¿Te acuerdas del sistema de puntuación que usábamos para calificar nuestras citas en preparatoria? —asiente, levemente entusiasmada—. ¿Y te acuerdas del puntaje más bajo?

Su entusiasmo se esfumó tan rápido como apareció. Milk razona algunos instantes con su cara de concentración, para luego formar una mueca de asco.

—2 puntos. El bastardo de Dodoria. Aunque, si mal no recuerdo, fue por una apuesta que perdí contigo —gruñe con molestia.

—Me impresiona que todavía recuerdes tu olímpica derrota en el Guitar Hero —añado con diversión—, pero eso no viene al caso. La cosa es que tenemos un nuevo récord; un nuevo líder. Yamcha superó con creces tu terrible cita con Dodoria.

— ¿Qué? No exageres tanto, Bulma. ¿Cómo puede ser eso posible? —exclama consternada. Me llevo un bocado de ramen a la boca antes de narrarle, con pelos y señales, el trágico encuentro con el imbécil de Yamcha.

Y a medida que enumero las mil y una deshonras, su consternación muta a una estridente risa que me provoca un tic nervioso en la ceja. Tal vez no sería conveniente contarle el espontáneo cruce de miradas con el enano y la hostigante rubia, al menos no hoy; de hacerlo, las burlas concluirían con el cierre del local. Y faltaba demasiado para eso.

—El castigo para quien se ríe de las desgracias ajenas es el infierno, Milk —intercedo al ver que no cesa de carcajear a costa de mi podrida experiencia.

—Vamos, Bulma. Tienes que admitir que es gracioso —se limpia una lágrima que escapa de sus ojos debido al ataque de risa—. Hasta tus ganas de ser parte de la milicia duraron más que una sesión de sexo con Yamcha.

Una risa traviesa emerge de mis labios. Me tapo la boca, dándole con esto la completa razón a Milk, quien me mira divertida.

—Púdrete —escupo al sentirme derrocada.

La morena agarra una peluca rosada localizada detrás del mostrador, formando la línea de la parte baja de su cara de tal manera que se asemeja a un pato.

—Púdrete tú, Afrodita.

.

.

.

Prosigo con una jornada repleta de firmas, papeles y letras pequeñas hasta que una llamada telefónica me saca de mi letargo laboral.

Confundido, pues no soy, en absoluto, una persona a la que los demás gusten de llamar para escuchar su melodiosa voz, observo el nombre del contacto que aparece en la pantalla: _Raditz._

¿Y ahora qué querrá el insecto?

—Hmhp. Raditz.

—Hola, Vegeta. Tiempo sin oírte. Veo que sigues tan comunicativo como siempre —dice sarcástico. Emito un gruñido de advertencia; a la próxima estupidez que vocifere le cuelgo el teléfono.

—Y tú tan imbécil como siempre. ¿Qué mierda quieres? —comento sin mucha paciencia.

—Cálmate, caballero de honor. Sólo te quería invitar a mi despedida de soltero, mañana —agrega.

Bueno, sinceramente, una noche de desenfreno y putas no me vendría nada mal. Todo este escándalo con la azulita, y luego la inmensa carga laboral, me tenían agotado y con un humor peor al usual.

— ¿En qué bar de mala muerte será la reunión? —pregunto con cautela, reacio a adentrarme en cualquier pocilga hedionda.

—Se llama Olimpo. Aunque te aseguro, Vegeta, que no está muy lejos de ser un paraíso.

 _Olimpo_ … no se escuchaba tan mal.


End file.
